


Height Isn't Always How to be Tall

by combeferre_writer01



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I had fun, M/M, Playful teasing, opt: we took an oath, shayn, tall shane, tiny ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferre_writer01/pseuds/combeferre_writer01
Summary: Three times Shane hold something above Ryan's head and the one times he helps him get something down.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Height Isn't Always How to be Tall

1

Shane and Ryan had been friends for a couple of months and had just finished filming a season of Unsolved. At the moment, Ryan was panicking because he couldn’t find the flash drive with the videos he needed to edit. 

From across the room, TJ nodded his head towards Shane, who was wearing a shit-eating grin. The glare Ryan gave him only made the half-giant grin wider.

“Give it back, Madej.” Ryan held his hand out.

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that, Little Guy.” That being said, Shane proceeded to raise his arm above his head--well out of Ryan’s reach.

Ryan’s glare intensified and Shane found himself wondering what-if anything--Ryan would do.

“What, are you six? Give me the flash drive.” Ryan was at the end of his use and Shane knew it. 

Just before Shane lowered his arm, Ryan lifted his foot from the floor and kicked Shane’s shin. Shane dropped the flash-drive in shock and burst out laughing with the rest of the people around them.

Ryan caught the flash-drive before it hit the floor, sat at his desk, and went back to work.

* * *

2

Shane had been working at BuzzFeed for a year and had been dating Ryan for six months. The couple had been spending so much time together that they had started debated moving in together. 

Shane went home with Ryan on a Friday and they split the cost of the dinner they ordered. Ryan figured they should have something healthy to go with the cheese-stuffed crust pizza. He didn’t feel like making a salad, so he settles for getting each of them an apple from the fridge.

Ryan finished off his third slice and decided to eat his apple before debating a fourth slice. Looking at the coffee table, his apple wasn’t there...and neither was Shane. 

“Shane…? Big Guy…? Did you take my apple?”

“I don’t care much for apples.” He popped their beer bottles open and entered back into the living room. The bottles were in his left hand and Ryan’s apple was in his right.

“Can I have mine back, then?” Ryan couldn’t stop the smile growing on his face at his boyfriend’s antics. There were times when Ryan fondly forgot Shane was four years older. 

“Can you?” Shane slowly started to raise his arm, putting the bottles on the coffee table. 

Knowing what was coming next, Ryan pushed himself from the couch and rushed to catch Shane’s arm before it was too late. The second before Ryan touched Shane's arm, Shane quickened his movement and the apple was out of Ryan’s reach.

“Man! Come on!” Ryan decided he may as well humour him. It’d been a good enough day.

Ryan tried reaching for the apple, standing on tip-toes. He knew he wasn’t going to reach it, but he also knew it would make Shane smile. 

The younger of the two jumped a couple of times and Shane didn’t even have to change how he was standing to keep the apple out of his boyfriend’s reach. 

Ryan began, quickly, thinking of how to get Shane to return his apple. Shane’s height game had long since stopped bothering him; he’d come to expect them, really. Ryan always found ways to get his things back to shove it in Shane’s face that his height didn’t tease him as much as he probably thought it did.

Kicking the taller man in the shins usually worked, but Ryan didn’t want to bruise his boyfriend  _ too _ badly. Instead, he opted for a verbal way out of getting his apple back.

“Keep holding things out of my reach and I might rethink this whole moving in together thing.”

Shane’s face instantly dropped and Ryan’s mind considered for a split second if Shane’s shoulder could dislocate because of how quickly he lowered it. 

“Ry-”

“I just wanted my apple back. There’s actually an apartment we should check out.”

* * *

3

Having just moved into their new rented house, the landlord gave them each a key to the place. However, he gave both copies to Shane.

“Oh! I need my key to add to my chain so I don’t forget it later,” Ryan said. He was looking around the living room proudly. The two of them, Scott, and Jake had moved their furniture into the house. There were boxes strewn around that they’d be unpacking (probably) for months. But they were finally living together. 

“You really think I’m giving you a key after the joke you pulled last time?” Shane’s face was serious but his eyes were beaming. If Ryan couldn’t read his boyfriend so well, he would’ve been a little worried. 

“Really, Big Guy? You’re gonna play your height game again?” Ryan wasn’t the actor Shane was; he didn’t even try to hide his smile. 

“Oh...no, no, no. I’m not even going to use my height to keep this out of your reach,” Shane taunted. He started to walk away but stopped when he noticed Ryan slipping out of his shoes. “Givin’ up already?”

“Not a chance. I’m just gettin’ ready.” With that, Ryan stepped onto the couch and launched himself onto Shane's back just before the taller man could turn to face him.

“Shit!” Shane caught him by supporting his thighs with his hands for a moment until he was sure Ryan wasn’t going to fall off and hurt himself. The fact that Ryan’s legs were tightly wrapped around his waist stopped him from worrying.

“Give me my key!” Ryan began madly grabbing for Shane’s right sleeve so he could use the shirt to pull Shane’s arm closer to him.

Shane burst into laughter when he realized what it was Ryan was trying to do.

“No! You will not best me!” Shane did his best to keep his elbow straight, but he was laughing too hard to really care.

The door opened, revealing Jake and Scott who both laughed at their brothers. Ryan, clinging to Shane, gripping the plaid sleeve tightly. Shane, trying to pry Ryan’s hand off his sleeve with the hand that didn’t have the key in a death grip.

“You know, most couples, are lovey and touchy when they move in together. Then you have these two weirdos.” Scott motioned to Ryan and Shane with the arm that wasn’t holding a bag of four deli sandwiches.

With Shane distracted, Ryan lunged and took the key from him with a vicious grin.

* * *

+1

Christmas rolled around again, the first Christmas they’d be spending in their new house. Though Shane didn’t believe in god, he figured Ryan would still have a fun time with the holidays. 

Neither of them had their own Christmas decorations since Ryan celebrated the holiday with his family in the past and Shane always went home for it. This just meant they’d make an adventure of Christmas shopping.

They made easy work of picking out a fake tree (not without Ryan making jokes about how Shane was still than some of the other trees).

Shane insisted on tinsel rather than garland because of the memories he had of him and Scott making balls of the silver film and throwing it into the tree. They figured four boxes of ornaments would be enough to cover the tree.

Shane picked out two boxes when Ryan suddenly remembered they forgot lights so, Shane went to get a box while Ryan kept trying to pick out his two boxes. 

When he returned, he smiled fondly at Ryan, who was stretching as much as he could to reach a box, his fingers fluttering as though it would help.

“What one are you try for, Little Guy?” Shane dropped the lights into the cart.

* * *

+Bonus

Shane was always asleep first on their paranormal investigations, and Ryan counted on it being the same as always. He even hid an extra water bottle in his overnight bag for when Shane fell asleep. The sleeping bag would get a little wet, but that was beyond worth it. 

Ryan, once he was sure Shane was sleeping, slithered out of the sleeping bag and moved the wooden chair from the corner of the room as silently as he could.

Next, he stepped up onto the chair and opened the extra water bottle. He tilted it slightly and emptied a small amount onto Shane’s face. Shane bolted awake, coughing and spluttering. 

“Who’s the tall one now, Shane?”


End file.
